Parvati
Parvati is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Borneo Parvati originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the orange Tagi tribe. At the first immunity challenge, Tagi lost and Parvati voted unanimously with the tribe for Danny. On Day 6, Tagi had to go to a Double Tribal Council. The tribe wanted to remove the strong pairing between Alec and Kristin. On both occasions, Parvati voted with the majority and sent them home. Her strategic game allowed Parvati to send home Avery and Jeremy with the majority. When mutiny was offered, Kelley and Clara from the other tribe accepted and chose to join Tagi. Despite the boost in numbers and morale, the tribe continued to lose the next two immunity challenges. Clara and Kelley, fearing they were on the chopping block, convinced Parvati and Pierre to join their alliance. At tribal council, the foursome sent home Shilpa. At the next tribal council, there was a three way tie between Pierre, Parvati and Kelley. Despite not having the right to revote, Parvati was able to stay in the game after Clara and Neha chose to eliminate Pierre instead. At this point, Parvati made the merge. At the first tribal council, Parvati and her Tagi alliance stuck together in sending home Zane. After a shocking medical evacuation removed Calum from the game, Parvati's alliance had a false sense of power. This changed when Logan wanted to blindside Parvati. However, Clara told her this to create paranoia, which resulted in Logan's elimination. As a reward for telling her about the potential blindside, Kelley, Clara and Parvati made a Final Three promise. Logan's elimination caused a series of mistakes and distrust between the Tagi alliance. Parvati voted with Cami and Kelley at the next tribal council in sending Cami home. The target was then Dimitri, but the votes were tied between him and Parvati. However, Clara convinced Parvati to use her Hidden Immunity Idol to guarantee Dimitri's elimination. Parvati voted with Neha at the next tribal, but Neha was voted out when Clara and Kelley finished using her. Clara, Kelley and Parvati planned on voting out Mikey at tribal, but he won the next immunity challenge. Parvati, hoping she wouldn't be voted out, formed a temporary alliance with Mikey to vote out Kelley. Despite initial hesitation, Clara voted with the pair and Kelley was voted out. At the Final Three, Parvati assumed that Clara and her would be apart of the Final Tribal Council if either of them won the final immunity challenge. When Clara won, Parvati was elated and believed she was given a guaranteed spot in the final. However, Clara believed that Parvati did not deserve the final spot because she voted out Kelley. Consumed by guilt, Clara voted out Parvati and made her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Clara to win the title of Sole Survivor as an apology for displaying mistrust. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After having an unforgiving ally in Clara, Parvati was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia originally on the pink Bayon tribe. Parvati formed a tight alliance with Harry Amelia, Kitty, Louise and Jefra. At the tribes first loss, the women stuck together and sent home Alexander. Despite their persistence to vote out Tyler next, Parvati wanted to send home Angus. She convinced outsiders, Erin, Derrick and Tyler to vote with her, sending Angus home. This alliance became more permanent when the four of them and Louise blindsided her original ally Harry Amelia at their third tribal council. At the tribe expansion, Parvati was placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe along with original member Derrick. The tribe only had to go tribal council once during a Double Tribal Council. With Kelley on this new tribe and in the majority, Parvati decided to vote with her Borneo tribe mate, Jeremy. The pair voted for Blake, but it was Jeremy who was given the boot. At the tribe dissolve, Parvati was switched back to Bayon with her original tribe members Tyler and Louise and post-expansion member Blake. At the only tribal they attended, Parvati voted with Kelley, Ellody and Miles in sending home Blake. At this point, Parvati made the merge. She formed an alliance with Carrie, Louise and Jefra in the hopes in bringing in more allies. At the first tribal council, Parvati's alliance voted for Ellody when instead Adam was voted out. The Angkor Women's alliance held the power at this point and planned on removing Parvati's own alliance. Within three consecutive tribals, Carrie, Louise and Parvati were voted out and made members of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Parvati voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Out of all the other castaways in Borneo, Parvati received the most votes against her with fifteen. *Parvati is the highest ranking member of the Tagi tribe. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways